Just a Crush
by Lovely Bubbles 45
Summary: Juvia is new to the Fairy Tail Academy ( Lucy forced her to go and join her in the new school), Lucy believes that Juvia can get a boyfriend and Juvia falls for Gray but he treats her as if their are just friends but when Lyon tries to take Juvia from Gray, Gray's true feelings for Juvia shows. Will Gray admit that he loves her or still hide his feelings for her.
1. Chapter 1

Juvia's pov

I bit my bottom lip as I nervously looked up to the new Academy my best friend Lucy wanted me to see. I can't believe she wants me to enroll here. In big and bold letters the Academy's name shined bright, Fairy Tail. I played with my fingers then fiddled with my skirt, this was a very short skirt, I pulled my socks up and made shure my shoes were black and shiny.

" Aw come on Juvia stop stalling and let's go, I want you to meet my friends" Lucy's said coming out of nowhere. I jumped,

" I'm not stalling" I said blushing embarrassment.

Sorry I think I started on the wrong foot, well it all started like this

last summer

Lucy's House

" I love that Academy it has lots of good food, funny cat teachers and tons of cute guys!" Lucy grinned of course a very pretty girl like Lucy can make any man melt just by smiling and acting cute but me no I can't do that because Lucy is my first friend and I don't know how to act because when I was little no one wanted to be my friend. I smiled " Wow it that academy really fun?" I asked

Lucy grinned " yes even this guy who is my friend I kinda have a crush on him his name is Natsu" She blushed

" Oh really" I smiled evilly

Lucy smiled " I want to come, there are plenty people you'll love to meet I promise you'll have fun" She grinned

And that's how I got here

" Ah hi Lucy" I smiled

" Oh don't hi Lucy me I had Cancer do your hair and made it straight for you to make you look like your self and all I get is oh hi Lucy! no Lucy how you doing?!" Lucy complained very angrily

" I'm sorry" I muttered

" Lucy who are you bothering now?" someone yelled

Lucy and I turned around to only see a boy with pink hair and dark green eyes, with a FLYING CAT!

" Ah Natsu this is my best friend Juvia" Lucy pointed at me

I smiled "Hi" I said

" Hey I'm Natsu nice to meet you" Natsu grinned

" Nice to meet you, Lucy told me everything out you" I smiled

" Creepy like what" Natsu asked Lucy glared at me

" Ah nothing really just how your really uh cool" I lied Lucy sighed

Natsu gave Lucy a weird look then smiled

" HEY YOU GUYS FORGOT ABOUT ME!" The cat yelled

" Ah sorry Happy, but no one cares" Lucy said harshly

" Lucy are you still mad about me scratching your walls ar your house the other day?" happy asked

" YES I AM!" Lucy yelled

" Ah um Lucy please calm down" I whispered

" Any this is Happy" Natsu grinned

" I'm the best in this school" Natsu yelled grinning some more

" Ha who the fuck lied to you" some one else said

I looked over to see a cute guy with black hair and very dark blue eyes almost black. I blushed because I felt as if my heart has been taken away.

" Shut the fuck up talking underwear" Natsu growled

" Um his name is talking underwear?" I asked curiously

"Ah no his name is Gray" Lucy said

I stared at Gray, my heart started to hurt but I don't understand why, is it possible that I like him?!

I bit my bottom lip hard, No! I just met him but he is soooo cute I do like him, but that wouldn't change He will never like me. Lucy noticed I was staring at Gray and smirked, I blushed a deep shade of red and looked away. Lucy grabbed my arm and dragged me to a corner, While Gray and Natsu didn't even noticed that we disappeared

Lucy grinned " So you like Gray?" She asked

" Ah I think he's cute but um he will never like me in if I want him to look or talk to me" I said

" Ha well all I can say is be your self and he'll come after you" Lucy smiled

" And also he's single so it might be easy to get him to notice you or maybe not" Lucy said

" Why do you say that?" I asked

" Well you see Gray is uh how do you say it Gray" Lucy said

" I guess I got to try" I said confidently

" Ezra!" I heard Natsu , Happy and Gray scream even Lucy was shaking

" Is Ezra a bad person?" I asked

" Not really she just is scary" Lucy panicked

" Never mind that we need to get your schedule for school" Lucy said

" Come on let's go" She smiled

I nodded my head and blah blah I got my schedule and blah blah blah

" Cool you got the same classes as me, Natsu, Gray and Ezra" Lucy smiled

" Really?! with Gray-sama?!" I asked

Lucy smirked " You guys are going to end up hooking up soon" She smiled

" Come on before we get late to class" Lucy grabbed my hand and we ran to class

Everyone was already in their seats even Gray, I smiled and my heart started to ache but I guess I can get used to that feeling for now.

" Alright Juvia go seat next to Gray" Happy our Teacher said

I nodded my head and took my seat next to Gray. I quickly stole a glance from him, He looked back at me and sighed

" Ah Hi my name is Juvia nice to meet you Gray-sama" I smiled

Gray looked at me and sighed " Look it's nice to meet you and all but leave me alone" He answered back

" I have other problems such as Natsu but you don't know him" He shrugged

" Why do you fight Natsu, the boy with pink hair and dark green eyes" I asked

Gray looked at me in shock

" So you do know him" He smirked

I blushed and looked away " I met you before your that girl who was standing with Lucy" He said

I nodded my head " She's my best friend" I said

" Um ah Gray-sama can we eat lunch together?" I asked

" No" he said and went back to listening to what Happy was teaching about fish

I looked down sad " um why not?" I asked

" Cuz I don't like you" he said straight forward

My heart broke just like that, I gritted my teeth put before I could fire back a comment back at him

he interrupted me " I mean I just met you and I don't want to well not today maybe some other time, I need to kick Natsu's ass first then maybe we can have lunch" He said glancing at me

I stared at him then smiled " Okay" I said

Gray nodded his head then went back to listening to Happy and his speech about fish and how to cook it.

After class

Gray grabbed his bag and walked out I shoved all my books into my bag and ran after him but fell face first to the ground. Gray looked back and snorted

" Wow first day and you fall" He smirked then held his hand out for me

" Gray-sama um thanks" I said blushing as I took his hand got up.

" So um than tomorrow can we have lunch?" I asked

Gray looked at me and nodded his head

" Really you promise" I asked grinning happily

" Ah yeah just can you let go of my hand" He asked pointing to my hands holding his.

" Never" I said

"..."

" Just kidding" I laughed letting go of his hands

" So yeah see ya... I guess" He said turning around and walking away

I smiled my hearted started to hurt again Gray-sama you don't know how happy I am right know.

**Hi guys ooohohoh anyway do you think Gray will like Juvia or think she's a weirdo?**

**Review**


	2. Chapter 2

Gray's pov

Dammit where the hell is that fire brain! I wandered around the school until I chose to rest on the top of the school's building. I looked up at the sky and sighed it was quiet and peaceful just the way I want it. Little did I know Juvia was hiding behind a wall watching me. I glanced over and sense the girl's presence. I sighed

" I can see you" I said

She quickly came out of her hiding spot

" Gray-sama I brought you lunch because I guessed you might be hungry so um can we..." She trailed off playing with the bag in her hand.

I sighed getting up " What is it" I asked

Juvia looked at me very happy now and started to run to me but failed miserably and we both crashed to the floor. Juvia's face was on my chest I groaned in pain a bit as I found myself touching her soft milky arm.

" Juvia are you ok?" I asked

Juvia looked up than jumped off me.

" Wahh Juvia is so sorry Gray-sama, Juvia must have been very heavy on Gray-sama!" She said very loudly

" No Juvia your fine your very light so it's ok" I said calming her down

Juvia smiled " Ok Gray-sama" she said

" So what's in my lunch?" I asked again

" Oh Juvia brought you a chicken sandwich" She smiled running her hand gently through her hair. Normally I don't care about short or long hair but her short and straight hair looks cute on her.

" How did you know I enjoy chicken sandwiches?" I asked a bit curious to find out

" There was a girl with pretty long white hair and blue eyes who said you enjoy it" She answered handing me the bag.

"Oh" I said

" You don't want?" She asked a bit heartbroken

" What of course I want it, I'm hungry" I said

Juvia beamed as she gave me my lunch

"Oh" I said

" Thanks Juvia" I said

I ate my sandwich and Juvia ate hers, I couldn't help but to look over to see her trying to eat the sandwich the same I was eating it and she looked damn cute. I smiled at the cute side of her. Juvia finished her sandwich right after me and smiled

" Juvia enjoyed the meal" She smiled

" Oh is that so?" I smirked

2 months later

No ones' Pov

Juvia brushed her hair as she got ready for school, lately Gray and her were getting closer together to the fact that they didn't know if they were friends or more. Well in Juvia's mind they were more than friends, but hey that's Juvia for you.

" Ah Juvia there you are" Gray said

" Gray-sama h-hi" Juvia smiled

" Have you seen Lucy?" Gray asked

Juvia felt a bit jealous that Gray didn't care about her. Well that's what she thinks

" No Gray-sama Juvia haven't" she said bitterly

Gray sighed " Damn this woman tells me to meet up with her then she leaves?" he muttered leaving Juvia alone in the hall. Juvia felt warm tears sliding off her face and she turns to run away to the Academy's entrance

" Why hello cutie" some one said once she was outside and in front of the school's gates. The guy had white hair and green eyes.

Juvia looked at him and continued to cry.

" Ah why are you crying oh by the way my name is Lyon" Lyon smiled

" Juvia my name is Juvia and Juvia is crying because Gray-sama hurt Juvia's feelings" Juvia cried

" Oh that bastard Gray hurting such a beautiful girl's feelings" Lyon said hugging Juvia

Juvia calmed down a bit only to push Lyon away from her

" Sorry but Juvia doesn't like you like that" Juvia said straight forward

" Yeah so fuck off!" Gray growled

" G-Gray-sama!" Juvia yelled in shock

" Oh I guess the devil himself showed up" Lyon left but not without winking at Juvia while glancing at Gray who was growling like a dog well just his aura.

" Damn pest" Gray said grabbing Juvia's hand and dragging her back to class or lunch

" Damn pest damn pest? that pest made Juvia feel better when you like Lucy!" Juvia cried out loud breaking her hand away from Gray's.

" What are you talking about I don't like Lucy" Gray said

Juvia stood there in the middle of the hall looking stupid

" Ah but Juvia thought you like long blonde haired girls?" Juvia said

" I don't care about long hair or short hair I prefer to feel cold nothing else so just stay away from Lyon" Gray said

" But why didn't you say you prefer to feel cold?" Juvia asked

Gray bit the inside of his cheek that started to become a habit when Juvia came in his life.

" Just ugh you know what do whatever you like I don't care" Gray sighed calming his nerves down.

Juvia looked at him he sounded as if he was jealous of Lyon and Juvia or any guy but he didn't want to admit it because like he said he chooses to feel cold.

In the lunch room

Natsu's Pov

Gray came in the lunch room storming and looking very pissed about something, with Juvia coming in after him looking a bit flushed

" Gray-sama! Gray-sama!" She panting running after Gray who was walking at a very fast pace.

Gray stopped moving causing Juvia to smash into his back

" What!" He snapped

Juvia still taken back by this and looked down at the ground then turned away from Gray only causing him to grab her arm

" Juvia I'm sorry I don't what just happen so let's start fresh, ok" Gray said calmly

Juvia looked at Gray then smiled " Ok" She said

but Natsu knows exactly why Gray acted that way, He knew very well and smirked.

3 weeks later

No one's Pov

" Alright everyone I want you guys to do a project something very creative you guys have to think of something cool and fresh so I'm going to let pick out of a hat to get your partners going and then class is dismissed" Happy grinned eyeing Gray and Juvia

" Juvia! come here and pick a name out of a the hat" Happy smiled

Juvia nervously got up and tuck one of her side bangs behind her ear which Gray thought looked very hot as her cheeks are flushed

" Ah yes Happy sempi" She said as she walked up to the front of the room , there was a lot of whistles from the guys as Gray growled under his breath. As on cue Happy gave Juvia a hat that had all Gray's name in it, and once she took the postit out Happy switched it with the other hat so everyone else got some one else.

Juvia unfold the post it and read the name out loud.

" Gray-sama" She said

Natsu smirked

" Great job Happy extra fish for you" He whispered

and on cue Lucy got up and walked over to Juvia

" Juvia when you guys decide your project make sure you bring a bucket full of fish for Happy" She said

" Why" Juvia asked

" JUST BRING IT!" Lucy yelled

" Yes Lucy" Juvia whimpered

Natsu sighed " Geez Lucy you're so mean" He muttered to himself

**What is Natsu's plan what will Juvia's and Gray's project be?**

**Review please**


	3. Chapter 3

Happy's Pov

" Alright Class is dismissed" I said once everyone got their partners.

" Great job Happy" Natsu grinned coming closer to me

" Thanks but will I really get tons of fish?" I asked

" Yes you will" Natsu said

" But Natsu do you think the plan will work?" Lucy asked blushing a bit

" Yes it will work cuz Gray got jealous because Lyon was flirting with Juvia and at the same time Gray doesn't want to admit it but he has feelings for Juvia" Natsu stated

" How do you know?" Lucy asked

" Well I know him we are friends after all and I understand his unstable feelings for Juvia, He loves her because she's herself and he enjoys her personality." Natsu said

" You know all this because?" Lucy asked

" Because it's Gray" Natsu smirked

" But I thought Gray liked girls with long blonde hair like Lucy" I said

Natsu went silent but then cracked a smiled

" No you guys are wrong Gray doesn't care about short or long hair as long as the girl don't act like someone else than Gray is cool with it plus Gray and Juvia are perfect for each other" Natsu grinned

Meanwhile with Gray and Juvia

Gray's Pov

We were eating Ramen noodles because Juvia and I were hungry and Juvia said we can't work on an empty stomach. Juvia was fighting with her chopsticks to get the noodles in her mouth but the noodles kept dropping back into the plastic cup. I chuckled at that cute, frustrated, and never giving up Juvia as she fought with her chopsticks and noodles as I quietly ate mine.

" UGHHHHHH! This is hopeless stupid CHOPSTICKS!" Juvia yelled stabbing the cup with her chopsticks

I smirked as I looked at her red face

" Calm down I'll help you give me you hand" I said grabbing her hand.

" You just hold one stick like a pencil, than you move the other stick with your thumb and index finger. You see easy right" I smiled and Juvia was doing the complete opposite of what I said, I don't know how her toes got in this.

" Um sorry but Juvia is just going to use a fork" She said putting the chopsticks down and grabbed a fork. I sighed she made me help her for no reason well I kinda wanted to help her. Juvia finished her food and smiled

" Yosh let's get started on the project" She said

" Yeah about that what's it going to be about?" I asked

" Well Juvia was thinking a carnival. You can create it with your ice power and Juvia will use her water power to make everything move inside" She grinned, I stared at her for a while, Dammit why did she have to be so cute and beautiful at the same damn time. Her cheerful eyes were persuading me to pitch in her idea. I sighed and my eyes drifted off into the distance.

" Gray-sama what do you think about the idea do you like it Gray-sama?" She asked I didn't answer her it did sound pretty cool but I don't think it will get us and A+.

Juvia noticed I didn't answer and panicked " S-sorry Gray-sama Juvia is an idiot for creating something so stupid! Juvia promise Juvia will think of something else" She cried

I groaned she was crying over nothing, I looked at her I didn't want to see her cry anymore I mean it just didn't suit her.

" Juvia your idea is fantastic but don't you think you would be overworking your self if you use your power to make the water move inside the ice?" I asked Juvia stopped crying and smiled

" Juvia doesn't mind Gray-sama as long as we get A+" She said

" Aright then let's get to work" I said

the next day

I glanced over at Juvia who was squirming in her seat

" Nervous?" I asked

" No Juvia hopes Happy-sempi enjoys the fish we got him" She said tucking a bang her right ear. I smiled at that cute thing she does I really think short hair suits her, I have to admit she can be annoying at times but hey you gotta love her right.

" Don't worry about Juvia we got this, so take it easy and if you fall I got your back" I smiled

Juvia stared at me then blushed averting her eyes from me she waited for Happy to call us out. I leaned back in my chair and glanced over to Juvia again. Every since she came to this school I've been acting weird lately like getting angry when she decided to hang out with Lyon who isn't even from our school. I closed my eyes for a while all this thinking and worrying was giving me a headache.

" Gray-sama, Gray-sama" I opened my eyes to only see Juvia hovering over me her navy blue eyes staring at me

" Gray-sama are you okay?" She asked

I rubbed my eyes " Yeah i was just taking a quick nap" I said

" Oh okay well were up first so come on" She said grabbing the bucket of fish as I moved a desk on wheels to the front of the room.

" Sooooo what's your project about? Oh thanks for the fish" Happy smiled at Juvia

" Our project is a Carnival" Juvia smiled as I removed the white sheet that was covering our project. Everybody surprised at our Carnival. Ice was the Carnival Juvia smiled

" That's it?" Someone in the class asked

" Not really watch" Juvia said as she took a deep breath and used her power to move water inside the Carnival the fairest wheel **( I couldn't spell it right but you know what I mean)**started moving and the small people was moving and playing games. While other people was eating or giving prizes to the winners. everybody was in shock because one the Carnival was very big it took up most space of the desk and Juvia was making it move inside so it was still a solid form. Juvia looked very tired

" That's it can't you make it do anything else?" one over the girls who likes me spat at Juvia who was trying her best.

Juvia looked and nodded her head " I got many tricks up my sleeves" she said

" Juvia you should stop you'll hurt your self" I whispered

" I'm fine" She said speaking in the first person which shows she isn't fine

as on time she made fireworks I amazed myself caught her as she fell.

" Didn't I warn you?" I asked

" Juvia's sorry Gray-sama" She whimpered

I picked her up " Yo Happy can I take her to the nurse?" I asked

Happy nodded his head " Yeah go ahead"

I took Juvia to the nurse but the nurse wasn't there so I just put her on the bed as I put covers over her.

" Gray-sama" She muttered I stared at her I waited her to move and when she didn't say anything. I leaned down to her sleepy face and leaned in closer for some reason i wanted to kiss her so I did. Her lips were so soft and tasted like blue berries don't ask me why and how but it just did. I slowly pulled away and walked away from her but not before I told her goodnight.

" Soooo you kissed her in her sleep?" Natsu asked scaring me

" whoa when did you get here?" I asked

" You like her?" he asked

" I don't know I just felt like I was in the moment to kiss her." I said

" Sure" He said walking away

**Hey guys sorry for being late on this chapter but does Gray like Juvia and on the next chapter there will drama between Gray, Lyon and Juvia where you can really find out if he likes her or not. see ya!**


	4. Chapter 4

**I'm soooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo sorrry everyone I didn't come up with a good idea to start chapter 4 so plz I'm begging you If you have any good ideas write it in my private messages or in reviews so this is all I got so far.**

Juvia's Pov

I woke up and sighed looks like Gray didn't stay with me after all.

" Hey your up" someone said

" Gray-sama!" I said

" oh wait no it's you" I sighed

Lyon got up " I'm going to battle Gray and win your love" He said as he walked away

I didn't believe it so I followed him to the top of the school

I saw Gray-sama waiting for us.

" So I see you came" Lyon smirked

" I wouldn't miss a fight" Gray smirked back as he glanced over at me then looked away.

" Don't worry my love I will crush Gray" Lyon said

" The only pest here is you" He said pointing to Lyon.

" Haha that's not true right Juvia" He said looking at me

" Please don't fight Gray-sama I don't want you to get hurt." I said

" What about me?" Lyon asked

" Oh ah-" I said

Gray walked over to me

" You should stand back I'll blow him away with my Ice Cannon" He said showing off his cannon

Lyon smirked as he jumped high in the air.

" You can't I'm all the way up here!" Lyon yelled

" Try me" Gray smirked

as they both battled one thing was on my mind why did Gray want to fight Lyon?

"GRAY-SAMA! please stop!" I yelled

"No" He said

"No?" I asked

"No because this asshole won't leave you alone!" Gray yelled

This was getting annoying why would Gray care who I was seeing? or why should he care if Lyon bothers me.

"Why" I asked

Gray averted his eyes "B-because...I...Love you" Gray mumbled

"What?" I asked

"I'm not saying it again! I fucking Love you!: Gray yelled

I widen my eyes as I stood there in shock

"Gray...Gray-sama" I whispered

Gray sighed, his cheeks red and flushed as he didn't look at me.

"Gray-sama I love you too." I said running over to him and hugged him.

Gray smiled as he hugged me back.

"Wow I never knew, I'm just kidding I knew you loved her. you'll always get mad when I talked to her" Lyon smirked

Gray glared at him and then smiled, he blast Lyon with some ice.

"Gray-sama" I said Gray turned his head to me as I grabbed his head and kissed him

I pulled away slowly and smiled

"Wow" Gray said


End file.
